Same Old Same Old
by Hybrid2101
Summary: Sasuke is so board with high school..Until a new boy comes. SasuxNaru pleaz R&R.. thanx
1. Same Old Boring Life

New transfer Student

Disclamer? wahhhh i don't own naruto but maybe some day i will, and i dont know how im doing with all the fanfics i write/type i would really like to kno if i should keep going or just stop...

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is an A student at Konoha High School. Sasuke is popular with the girls, and with the guys, good at sports and reading. But the only thing was that Sasuke was bored as heck. Same old. Same old.

He couldn't find anything to do that would satisfy him.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha" the voice yelling at Sasuke grew louder

"Unnn...whaat??" Kakashi-sensei, called out to Sasuke, "you may be an A student but you still can't day dream during my class. I would like you to stay after school. I have something to talk to you about."

Kakashi turned back to his black board to continue writing again.

_'dammit' _Sasuke thought as he was slightly embarrassed.

Later the bell rang_everyone was leaving_and Sasuke was the only one still sitting at his seat in the classroom.(TALK ABOUT AWKWARD)

"What now Sensei," Sasuke eyed his teacher while he walked towards him," this is the 3rd time this week you have kept me after class."

"You seem as if something is really getting to you mind telling me?"

"Yes I do mind, and it's none of your business"......

" I'm leaving if that's all you have to say."

"Fine you are dismissed," with that said Sasuke had just left with out a word.

"Damn. Why doesn't he talk to me, and he knows that I care. I wonder what could be going on in his head." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

A new boring day for Sasuke. Or maybe not.

"Well good morning class we have a new student. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi pointed to Naruto," why don't you say something about yourself, Naruto?"

The blond had put on a bright smile and sweetly said,(with a girlish voice, of course)" Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a new student here and...and lets see... I like ramen a lot."

''Well Naruto you can sit next to.....oh Sasuke." Kakashi pointed the direction to where Sasuke was sitting. Sasuke's name being called again brought to his attention that some new kid was coming over his way to sit next to him.

"Now that we are all settled down lets begin class."

_'another day of boredom.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

Soon later Sasuke realized 40 minutes passed and looked over to the side to see what the blond was doing. Turns out he was sleep. Naruto put his head and arms on the table, both Naruto and Sasuke were sharing,(crossed) and buried his own head in his arms( i cant find a better way to put that but who cares? wait i do!!! seriously i really cant).

"Hey, wake up dumb ass,"Sasuke whispers quietly to Naruto's ear, slightly blowing warm air.

"Uhhuhhh" Sasuke opened his eyes widely to find out that Naruto was _moaning _over something soon as Naruto moaned Sasuke had the feeling hot from hearing Naruto's deliousious moan. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while and Naruto turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke had to admit , Naruto was cute when he sleeps. But like he'd ever say that. _'Deos this mean I'm gay...well girls don't seem to intrest me much at all, but somehow he seems different.'_

_BEEP_

_"Well _that was the bell. You are all dismissed."

Everyone had got packed up and the student in the classroom slowly disappeared one by one. While that was happening Sasuke pushed naruto harder. '' Wake up you idiot" Sasuke raised his voice loud enough that the idiot woke up.

"What happened?" Naruto turned toward sasuke.

"You idiot you fell asleep"

"Oh thanks...hey!! I'm not a-" He was cut off.

"Class is over."

"I missed that much."

"I'm going ya" The raven walked away to the door, waving his hand without looking.

"Hey WAIT!!!'' the blond grabbed his bag and ran out with Sasuke.

"WHAT NOW!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto with a vein popping.

"I kinda need help out of the school. I got lost when I.."

"Fine, follow me."

"Ya' know I asked people about you they say that your an asshole but to me Sasuke you can be really nice."

" lets go." Sasuke led his way out the door with Naruto at his side.

"The outdoors finally." Naruto stretched from sleeping too long.

"You idiot." Sasuke started to walk off _until _the blond started to follow him."What the hell, I woke you up and helped you out the school so what do you want NOW!" The ticked off student's temper was rising.

"Whoa, would you cool your jets, I go home this way too. Besides I thanked you for all your help." Sasuke just sighed and continued walking._'Why do i have the feeling that I'm going to be stuck with this idiot.' _Sasuke still annoyed.

Walking for what seemed to be hours to Sasuke, Naruto said, "Well I have to go this direction, so see ya later Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he skiped the rest of the way to his apartment.

_'Finally turned right instead of left.'_Sasuke was now walking alone_. 'Thank god'_

_xxSasuXNaruxx_

_'Damn. 1:20 already, so much for finishing chapter 3.' _Sasuke had put his book away, while pulling the silk covers over his shoulder slightly.

**~SASUKE'S DREAM~**

**I open my only to see Naruto underneath me sweaty. **

**"I-It hurts Sasuke..." Naruto had made a _very_ cute ****pout(y) face with a crimson blush. Naruto looked up at me. OH how I wanted to pound into his tight little ass.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**What was that- wait no don't tell me that... Dang!! **was the last word Sasuke said before he woke up. _'it was over so soon and maybe the best dream...wait why the hell was it the best dream...ahhhhhhhhhhhh..out of all people why did it have to be Naruto.' _It was also morning, So Sasuke just got out of his bed and relized that he was sweaty._'just what I need.'_

_xxSasuxNaruxx_

As soon as Sasuke walked passed the door, there he was sleeping. Sasuke smiled, but quickly stopped once he noticed where he was again.

"Naruto, wake up," Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto."Huh...what." Naruto woke up to the teen staring at him. "How come I have to wake you up almost everytime I see you."

"It's just that my clock went off early and I couldn't go back to sleep so i stayed up. "Whatever" Sasuke turned away to pay attention to what Kakashi was writing on the board."

Same Old. Same Old.

* * *

did you like...plz review i feel like i did bad job...i have two more ideas for a story...would you ppl like me to share ...i d k help Next Chapter k.


	2. The Plan

YO im back with chapter 2 enjoy..Yahhh it took a while but i finished.... I happy..I think i might type another squeal to this IDK...Gotta think about Guess what i got grounded for a year..again. but im only allowed to go on the cp since i dont seem to funtion properly without it. I love my pc and ipod, and songs with kanon wakeshima's songs. my fav..

* * *

"Hey Naruto you still need help getting out of the school." The brunette asked steadily.

"U-uh no thanks." Naruto smiled for Sasuke's kindness. Sasuke on the other hand was blushing like mad, and turned his back on him quickly, the face of Naruto smiling like that made Sasuke _'proud'_ . He felt it. He had to leave with a rapid bye.

Walking away he had come to feel slightly disappointed. Sasuke saw Sai, his close friend he would most of come to for advice(if you know Sai he can be down right perverted).

"YO!! Sai, can we talk for a while."

"Yeah sure, so what's on your mind." Outside Sasuke and Sai went walking (on their way to sai's house). "Wait, let me guess, it's about the new boy...you don't know what your feeling, you think you may be gay now, your having your first wet dreams about him and you just might love him." Sai had the biggest smirk on his face as he said all that in an imitating voice.

Sasuke at this point had his mouth open as Sai spoke the truth, " I know I'm good, I can read you like a book."

"I think you have mind reading powers...and your scaring me a bit." Sasuke finally shut his jaw. Sai walked faster than Sasuke to unlock the door to his home.

"Well we are here," Sai removed his shoes,"you want something"

"Yeah Naruto." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Also turning his head.

"I HEARD THAT!!!" Sai shouted. Sasuke blushed, luckily Sai was upstairs. Sasuke went towards Sai who was removing his school uniform jacket. ''By the way wheres your mom."

"Oh. I guess I forgot to tell you. She told me last night that she had to leave for today and tomorrow for a business trip.

"I think I have a plan for you."

"What's in your perverted mind now?" Now Sasuke was getting suspicious of Sai

"Come closer and I'll tell you" Sai had a perfect smirk. Sasuke had sat across from Sai.

Sai whispered tenderly into Sasuke's ear. (just because he wanted to) "Tomorrow you should............................" Sasuke gasped at Sai's words. Sasuke had stayed over Sai's talking over the wanted to ravish the blond in every way he can. But had to wait. "Your sick....but then again I like that about you, so I guess I have to thank you for your help _if_ it works." "My pleasure"

* * *

**~SASUKE'S DREAM~**

**Kissing my blond tenderly, Naruto was covered in sweat. I licked him and he tasted really good. Such tan skin had me in a daze. It was too much i can't take it anymore he must me mine. I puckered my cock at Naruto's hot sexy hole. I first moved my hips backwar-**

"SASUKE WAKE UP, WAKE UP TIME TO GET READY WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" Sasuke opened his eyes only to see that Sai was shaking the crap out of him." I'm awake alright?" Sasuke sat up.

"Um, Sasuke, I think you might want to take a shower."

"What Why..Crap!" Sasuke scanned his body, it had shown that he was covered in a heavy sweat..

* * *

_xxSasuxNaruxx_

_Flashback_

_Sai whispered tenderly into Sasuke's ear "Tomorrow you should go into class, when he is sleeping you do what you always do and use a deep sexy tone. When he's dazed drop you pencil on purpose of course in between his legs. You pick it up and you look him in the eye and then hes yours to scan as much as you want. Rub his leg a little, physical contact..Make him know your looking at him. So he's not exactly paying attention to anything and after school you walk him home, no better yet you can take him to my place, don't worry I won't be there,I'm going to Kiba's place for the night other than that I'm leaving that up to you."_

* * *

Sasuke came in as usual. Sasuke looked over to Sai only to see him wink. The teen took his seat, but this time closer to Naruto. He bent down to Naruto's ear.

"Wake up Naruto." Sasuke said in a seductive voice. AND of course Naruto awoke with a blush.

~Naruto P.O.V~

My heart jumped again. Why. I only get like this when I'm around him. Maybe because he is so nice to me than others. That does make me happy though. A guy like me has no chance, besides I think he's straight. I feel sad !, In front of Sasuke too.

Sasuke keeps looking at me. Whaa...why are the seats so thigh is rubbing against mine...He's so warm. Not now, this is not the time to be thinking of someone who doesn't even like you that way. Sasuke just dropped his pencil between my legs. Holy shit! Hes actually getting it.

~Sasuke P.O.V~

So far so good. Naruto's thighs are small and hot. I at least expected them to be warm. Once I got my pencil and did what Sai said. From here Naruto was sexy. _Mostly _in that special area. I want to touch it badly. Only if we weren't in class. If his thigh is hot I wonder what everything else feels like.

~Normal P.O.V~

Sai was watching the show form where he was sitting and was impressed with the results of Sasuke's actions._'my plan is working out so far perfect.' _Sasuke finally sat up and continued to look at Naruto every now and then. Naruto could barely focus. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Naruto could only focus on one person.

"Alright class your dismissed for the day and don't forget to turn in that assignment." the whole class just said yeah and Kakashi's full classroom was a now-empty classroom.

"Naruto." Sasuke called to Naruto once he was finished talking to Sai. Naruto was blushing like mad, he had remembered the incident."H-hai?"

"What's wrong with you? You seem...flushed." Sasuke was trying as hard as he can to not show the biggest smirk ever. "You don't mind me walking you home right?"

"N-no." Naruto had just turned away. "So lets go." Sasuke pulled his hand and that eventually went to holding his hand.

"Sasuke your holding my hand" Naruto looked at Sasuke with an innocent face.

"What's wrong with holding your hand" Sasuke walked closer to Naruto, the brunette had put a hand on Naruto's face and rubbed smoothly. After a few seconds with Naruto's and Sasuke's eye contact, Sasuke gave Naruto a passionate kiss.

Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ear."I love you Naruto." The blond's eyes widen and Sasuke kissed him again this time he nipped at his bottom lip. A sudden stop made Naruto disappointed a bit. Sasuke intertwined Naruto's and his fingers together while Sasuke ran to Sai's house.

As he said nobody was there. Sasuke turned to Naruto and began his 'session'. Walking towards Sai's extra room slowly undressing.

* * *

"DAMN Y-UHHHHHHH MORE!!!" Sasuke had deep-throated the blue-eyed idiots cock."I knew you would come to your senses Na-ru-koi." Sasuke saying Naruto's name like that had made him twitch.

Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down, picking up speed."Hmmmmmm....." the brunette teen hummed while sucking."SASUKE!!" the smaller teen had came in deep within the Uchiha's warm mouth," I want you NOW!!"

"Naru-koi ,no need to rush Naru-koi or it wont be fun." The Uchiha had strolled down to his Naru-koi's pretty pink nipples. As son of Fugaku, Sasuke had attached himself to a pert right stub.

"You teasing bastard-uhhhhh! Sasuke. Sasuke. I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!." Uzumaki had slammed his lips into Sasuke's and desired and entrance, without hesitation Sasuke tasted Naruto. Naruto looked down at his Sasuke and it hit him in his head that Sasuke was still wearing his course we had to do something about that. Naruto reached down toward the brunette's button and zipper to undo all of it and did so. While Naruto was occupied down there Sasuke took his own shirt off. AS an Uchiha you always had to be prepared, Sasuke grabbed his discarded pants and took a blue bottle out.

"Naruto, lay down," with that said Naruto did so, Sasuke lowered his head down to Naruto's ass, "get ready Naru-koi" Sasuke plunged his tounge as far as he could though a tight ring of strong muscles and moaned loudly as he tasted Naruto from the inside. To Sasuke a few thrusts was enough for his cute Naru. He couldn't let him cum yet.

"Sasu whats that?" Naruto had said in a cute voice and giggled a little at Sasuke blushing at his new nickname.

"Just something to make it easier on you" Uchiha Sasuke had gave a fair amount of clear slick liquid on cock.

Sasuke positioned his tip at Naruto's asshole and slammed in. Tears of pain came out as Sasuke fully sheathed himself in Naruto. Sasuke kissed the tears away. The blonde nodded for Sasuke to continue. The brunette had slowly thrusted in and out of the Uzumaki.

"SASUKE GO FASTER MUCH FASTER!!!" Inside Sasuke what Naruto just said was like ligthing a bomb. Immediatly Sasuke wrecklessly slammed into Naruto. Sasuke had tried three different positions.

"SASUKE!!!AGAIN!!" Sasuke moaned as his Naru-koi squeezing aruond him once more, but this time more. From that point Sasuke had thrusted in that same spot that made him see a rapid flash of white.

"I-I can't take it anymore I feel like I'm gonna explode." Naruto said with a heavy covering of sweat. About 5 more thrusts and Naruto and Sasuke came together. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto and also pulled out leaning to the side.

"I had dreams about you and me together like this"

"You pervert" Naruto turned to lay his cheek on Sasuke's chest while both dozed to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy heads" Sasuke was suprized to see Sai waking him up, "my mom is gonna be here soon and I think you might wanna leave and dont worry I cleaned up for you."

"your really too good to me sometimes, okay what do you want"

"Someday I want you to return a favor like this to me ...get out."

"How cruel, but thanks for you help anyway." Sasuke tried to wake up Naruto, but he wouldn't budge. Besides his ass must be hurting, thanks to someone..Sasuke just took him back to his own house.

"Huh...where am- Sasuke."

"You woke up." Naruto attempted to sit up, his butt would't stop hurting, and just plopped back down." It still hurts Sasuke" the brunette had turned into a horny Sasuke with the cute words Naruto spoke.

"Naruto I love you." Sasuke kissed Naruto once again.


End file.
